


colors

by kpoppunk



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, first femslash on ao3!, i love seuldy, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpoppunk/pseuds/kpoppunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seuldy high school au (unbeta'd)</p>
            </blockquote>





	colors

seulgi's favorite color is orange. seulgi likes to make her own choreography to idol groups' songs and pretend she's in them. seulgi loves history, but always falls asleep in the class. seulgi doesn't like boys. all facts, all true, but some are closer to the heart than others.

 

when seulgi first eyes wendy in the hall, it's a warm september and her uniform swishes against her thighs as a background feeling to the small bond fire that started on the apples of her cheeks. the whole school was abuzz, transfer student from _canada_ , but no one had told seulgi the new student from canada was female, or _stunning_ , or had a smile that kind of, seulgi assumed, glowed white like canada snow. no one told seulgi that the new girl, wendy, would look better in their school uniform than gain had looked in the abracadabra video; seulgi had trouble making eye contact with her family at the dinner table the night it was released, scared they could suddenly read her mind. 

 

seulgi had also been so conveniently excluded from the memo that wendy would be in her history class, seated right next to seulgi, because this is apparently what happens when you disobey god. how was she supposed to sleep?!

 

it so happens, instead of sleeping, seulgi learns facts about wendy and facts about herself, in turn. wendy is talkative, but in a quiet way seulgi has never been quite able to pitch her voice, and wendy is never once caught by the teacher, so seulgi mostly just nods. wendy has a smile that makes seulgi feel off-kilter, like the aforementioned god who, also as mentioned,  _hates her_ , flicked the earth and increased the axis' tilt just a little. wendy's favorite color is blue, and while blue and orange are not complete opposites, they could pass for such. wendy isn't her opposite, seulgi thinks, but she takes some of seulgi's traits and twists them her own way and seulgi feels like a puppy whose owner just came home. snap out of it.

 

seulgi doesn't know if her and wendy are friends, exactly, because seulgi's best friend is dance, and if she had to name a person it's probably park sooyoung, but sooyoung likes mayhem more than the people she releases it on like seulgi likes dancing more than her audience, so they more coexist than bond. but that's okay. maybe wendy will bond with seulgi.

 

a week later, maybe two, maybe three, the butterflies in seulgi's stomach every time wendy runs her fingers through her shiny hair, or swings her hips when she walks, or smiles eventually fade to a dull roar, and seulgi has found a way to fit her voice to wendy's volume, and history is still her favorite class, but for a different reason; a reason with slightly clumsy korean and manners that try too hard but are always backed by good intentions.

 

it's week after that, or maybe two, or maybe three, wendy suggests they study at her house over the teacher's lecture, and oh my god, seulgi was not ready for this. or the test, that's apparently next class, and wow maybe seulgi should start listening again instead of trying to memorize the planes of wendy's face like she hadn't the key terms on page three hundred something. and seulgi starts to say no, she really does, she can't learn in school with wendy nearby, how will she survive in wendy's house, in her  _room_? but, wendy takes meticulous notes and seulgi is either sleeping or staring so she isn't really in a position to decline. the smile wendy gives as response to her soft "yeah, that sounds good" makes seulgi wonder where she has been to indulge every whim wendy has had the past 17 years of their lives. the phone wendy slides into seulgi's lap, discretely and way too intimately, and the "put your number in, i'll text you my address" wendy says in her special way, a whisper rich like honey has seulgi's heart fluttering like the wings of a bee, blood buzzing under her skin, and mind flitting awry. just studying, just studying, just studying.

 

and it _is_ just studying, to seulgi's disappointment or relief, she hasn't decided. she's not sure what she expected though; wendy texts like she talks, with an air of absolute oblivion and emojis seulgi would roll her eyes, at if her heart wasn't already flipping, taking the place of her array of facial expressions. it's adorable, like every other part of wendy seulgi has seen. she's  _so_ fucked. it only occurs to her halfway through the key terms, which wendy is making her do after all, that they're in the son's dining room table, and seulgi doesn't know what wendy's room looks like. it feels like a weird thing to bring up, but seulgi asks innocently enough "do you do most of your studying at the table?"

 

or, innocently enough she thought, but wendy looks uncomfortable and fuck shit fuck shit fuck shit. seulgi knows wendy's expressions, and her's flashes now from something akin to when the teacher asks a difficult question and wendy  _might_ know the answer to the second after she raises her hand, and seulgi has no clue what to expect. "um, well, if i explain you kind of have to not tell anyone because it's kind of a big deal..." and wendy is stumbling over her words like when she gets the answer right, but didn't have an explanation ready, and goddamnit why can't seulgi's mind leave history class. seulgi nods along, encouraging wendy forward because this is weird but she loves facts about wendy and here is a new one ready to be known. 

  
"okay, well, um, it wasn't as big of a deal in canada so i..." wendy is somewhat cringing, like she is seeing a car crash in her mind and it will come true in her dining room, "i um. i told my parents that. well, um, ilikegirls" seulgi can't breathe, and wendy seems to be sucking all of the air in the room into her own, probably beautiful, lungs, like she's consumed seulgi's non-existent love life and, subsequently, her relationship fantasies. wendy... likes...

  
"if you're not cool with it, i totally understand, i mean, it hurts because i really like you, NOT LIKE THAT, but um, yeah." wendy is covering her tracks, and the 'not like that' doesn't quite phase seulgi because she's still processing the 'ilikegirls'. "that's why we're down here, because um, my parents don't want me to have a girl in my room..." 

 

wendy likes girls. seulgi doesn't like boys. orange and blue are not opposites.

 

"i don't like boys." some facts are closer to the heart than others, and seulgi just gave her closest fact to the angel of a girl she's known for a month, or maybe two, or maybe three, or maybe forever, somewhere else. holy shit.

 

"i take back what i said." wendy's hushed ramblings in history class are no more, this was short, abrupt, and  _what_?

 

"you don't like girls?" seulgi is confused, so, so, so confused, the confusion and a soaring feeling she could only call hope were having a good brawl in seulgi's ribcage, and she really can't breathe.

 

"NO. wait. i mean, yes. i like girls. i meant, i take back when i said i don't like you like that." wendy's eyes are trying, seulgi can tell, to say more than what her lips do, but the spoken word is all seulgi really needs.

 

wendy likes girls. wendy likes seulgi. 

 

wendy's thighs feel amazing sat over seulgi's, even between the pleats of their skirt uniforms, and when seulgi starts to blush wendy kisses the blush on her cheeks and makes it glow even more. some facts are closer to the heart than others.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh i hope this wasnt bad!!
> 
> for anyone attempting to follow 'the notes from my admirers fill the dashboard', firstable, im sorry. secondable, i am trying, and it will exist soon.
> 
> keep ur eye out for more lil femslash things too btw~~~


End file.
